Umbrella
by hannahable
Summary: True shows Jimmy she'll always be there.


**Umbrella  
>INSPIRED BY THE SONG<strong>

True woke up to her phone ringing. She complained and grumped. It was midnight and she had to catch a flight to Paris early in the morning for a fashion show featuring her new line for Madstyle. She grabbed her phone and saw it was Jimmy."Hello?"She whined into the phone in her cute sleepy voice."Are you asleep?"He asked seriously. True sat up and rubbed her eyes."No, I was painting the house."She deadpanned. He gave a light chuckle but there was something wrong with him. "Everything okay Jimmy?"True asked. Jimmy sighed, he didn't want to say what was bothering him. True yawned waiting a few minutes."I just wanted to see how you were sleeping."He said. True raised her brow."Jimmy tell me whats wrong. Please?"She said. "My parents are getting a divorce."He finally said, she could here his voice breaking. "Your mom and step-dad?"She said in shock. "Yeah and Becca's so upset, I'm going off to college soon I don't want her to leave her like this."He said. True shook her head."Jimmy I'm so sorry."She said."I know its late True but can I come over? I want to be with you." True was awake now."You said what now?"She shrieked. Jimmy pulled the phone away from his ear."True..."He sighed too."My dad will kill us if he finds you in my room this late then my mom will be screaming "Larry, they are going to take you to jail! "She said going off into a tangent. Jimmy laughed lightly but the sadness was still there. "Come over Jimmy. I want to see you too." She smiled. "I'll be over in a few said. True hung up. She got up and put on the hoodie Jimmy gave her. She smiled and crept around her room quietly looking for her shoes. She put them on and headed down stairs and out the back door. Jimmy pulled up in his Mustang and she walked to the car. He gave a tired smile, bringing her attention to his puffy eyes. She got in and hugged him tightly."I am so sorry Jimmy."She said. He gave her a kiss."Thanks. It happened so suddenly. My mom was having a affair."He said disgusted."And Nick lost Becca's college fund gambling."He said shaking his head. His family was in shambles. She held his hand and watched him crying. She began to cry too and hugged hurt to see him hurting. He held her back."You're leaving tomorrow."He brooded"To your fancy fashion show,then your fancy internship and I won't see you for months!"He said angrily. True held him tighter."Are you mad at me Jimmy?"She asked. "Not mad just... I just feel like you're already famous, you're younger than me and you have more money, a better job, you got a Mercedes for your 17th birthday. You travel the world and I'm here waiting to go to college to get my life to that point.I just feel like a storm cloud is over my life right now but yours is perfect."He said a little bitter."I just don't know what you see in me."He said looking down at her as she clung to his chest. The divorce had gotten him in a awful spot. True didn't say anything. She was scared he was going to dump her and she didn't know how to comfort him. Jimmy wiped her tears. He turned on the radio and an old song was on. It was Rihanna, one of True's favorite singers.

You have my heart  
>And we'll never be worlds apart<br>May be in magazines But you'll still be my star  
>Baby cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars<br>And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
>Told you I'll be here forever<br>Said I'll always be a friend  
>Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end<br>Now that it's raining more than ever  
>Know that we'll still have each other<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>You can stand under my umbrella<p>

(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<p>

These fancy things, will never come in between You're part of my entity, here for Infinity When the war has took it's part When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart Because...

When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<p>

True looked at him."That exactly how I feel Jimmy."She said still amazed and the timing of the song when she could not think of the words to tell him that no matter how things were, or how he felt, she was there. He was there for there, he was the reason for all of her success by encouraging her to go after her dreams when he didn't even know her .He bit his lip, feeling bad for dumping on her. True was the best thing in his life. He kissed her. "Thank you for loving me."He said."Thank you for being you. You're the reason my life is the way it is. I hope I can make your life as amazing as you have made mine."She smiled. 


End file.
